The invention relates to a pack comprising a slide and a shell, especially for receiving at least one group of cigarettes (i.e. a cigarette block) wrapped in an inner blank.
Packs of the slide-and-shell type serve mainly for receiving cigarette groups which are wrapped in an inner blank made of tin foil. The shell surrounding the slide is of square or rectangular cross-section and open at both ends. The slide consists of a rear wall, on which the cigarette block rests, and of side tabs which rest against side walls of the shell. Transversely to these extend end walls (i.e. a bottom wall and a top wall) of the slide with insertion flaps.